Finding Eleanor: Concerning Quaffles and Trolls
by trs0010
Summary: Eleanor Diggory never felt that she truly fit into the Diggory mold. Keeping high standards in and out of the classroom to follow in her brother's footsteps is hard task when her favorite twins are always dragging her along in mischief and adventures. When The Boy Who Lived enrolls at during her third year, she had know clue how Hogwarts would never be the same.
1. Of Ceddy Bears and Packing Trunks

**Hello my lovely readers! Please take a second to give this a read concerning news on my new fan-fiction story and my older one. I apologize for not updating anything for such a long period of time. I have just graduated college and have been getting things set up for my next post-graduate ****adventure, it has been completely crazy. I have not abandoned my Cassidy Williams/Batman series, and will be updating it in the next week or two. If you are a follower of that series, I have not forgotten you at all. She will be back, promise!**

**After having a HP Marathon, I have had this story stuck in my head. I wanted to venture in the Hogwarts world for a bit. This is the first chapter of what will be a seven part series on Eleanor Diggory. I want to keep this series as true to the books as possible with movie scenes added if I feel necessary. Having not read the series in so long, I will be reading chapters and then writing along with that as I go. It may take time as far as updating goes, fair warning! I want to do the series as much justice as possible!**

**With that being said, I wanted to post this first chapter to introduce my original character and let everyone get a bit of direction on where this series is heading. I wanted to get feedback and gauge if this is something my readers and new readers would be interested in before I continue.**

**Please let me know what you think, your thoughts and feedback will be what will determine if this series will be continued! Thank you and promise you'll have a new Cassidy Williams chapter soon!**

* * *

_Chapter I: Of Ceddy Bears and Packing Trunks_

She surveyed her closet to ensure that all her robes were safely packed in her trunk for the third time this morning. A new stack of books were neatly tucked away at the bottom of her trunk, along with parchment, quills, cauldron and a new set of Qudditch gloves anxious to be broken in during the new school year. Her black, dress shoes were nicely polished and made her favorite, worn pair of tennis shoes look especially ratty in comparison. She opened the drawers of her large dresser to make sure everyday clothes, socks, underwear and the like were not forgotten and ready to journey to Platform 9 and 3/4.

"I think I may be forgetting something," she muttered to herself, scanning the room for the thousandth time.

It was a small room, but the bright blue walls were warm and welcoming. It made the room seem larger than it was. The nice but gently worn vanity, dresser and nightstand was dark mahogany and were scattered with pictures, letters, jewelry and other memories from her previous school years. A bookshelf on the wall was home to various spell and potion books. The walls were adorn with a Puddlemere United poster, her favorite Qudditch team, as well as various banners and pennants from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Walls were also scattered of family pictures, mainly of her and her older brother running around as toddlers.

It would be several months before she slept in the comfort of her room and snuggled in her feather bed covered in turquoise and lime sheets. It would be several months before she can look out the bedside window to see the tiny dot in the horizon that was the welcoming sight of the Burrow, a place that became her home away from home over the years.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, Ellie. Keep it up and they'll have you committed to Azkaban in no time."

Eleanor Grace Diggory looked over her should to see her older and only brother Cedric leaning against the doorframe. His trunk was packed and by his feet. Of course, he was ready to venture to King's Cross Station before her. She rolled her eyes dramatically and returned to her mental checklist. Packing for Hogwarts was always the most stressful time for Eleanor.

Cedric was a year her elder, starting his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Eleanor felt immense pressure, especially from her father Amos, to live up to his pristine reputation. Cedric was one of the most outstanding students his age. He never stepped a toe out of line, setting a high bar for Eleanor to tackle. He excelled as a student, always making high marks, and a talent on the Qudditch pitch as a seeker for Hufflepuff. He was shoe-in for captain next school year. One could not overlook that his résumé made him a top candidate as a Prefect before his time at Hogwarts was over.

Eleanor studied hard to be on of the top students of her class. She was bright, but often had to work harder to make the marks that came much easily to Cedric. She followed her brother's footsteps and earned a spot of Gryffindor House's team as a Chaser. She spent her summers constantly practicing with her brother on their makeshift pitch in the backyard. She has quickly become one of the best Chasers at Hogwarts. She was eyeing the Gryffindor Head Girl spot that she knew would be opened soon, and knew Prefect would be hers if she kept to her studies and activities like her brother.

"I don't want to forget anything this year. You know how father threw a fit when I forgot my Potions book last year. We can't have that again, Ceddy Bear," she smirked, knowing full well the physical pain it caused him to hear that name.

As a toddler, Eleanor never could quite grasp how to pronounce Cedric. Try as she might Ceddy was as close as she could muster. Shortly after, Ceddy Bear was born. She was a loving and devoted sister. Cedric was her hero. She would follow him around and copy his every move, much to his dismay. Another reason Eleanor was so determined to be as successful a student as Cedric, she wanted to be like him and make him a proud older brother.

As the two grew older, their close relationship stayed the same. Eleanor still loved her brother dearly, but have long since spared him the embarrassment of his little sister trailing him. Ceddy Bear was only used in the privacy between the two siblings; least the older would thoroughly throttle the younger Diggory.

"I absolutely hate that name," the oldest Diggory said, scrunching up his handsome features and throwing a hand over his heart, mocking injury.

If you looked at the two Diggory siblings, you would have never guess the two as related. She didn't possess the always perfectly in place golden, brown locks of her family. Her pencil-straight, chocolate locks fell midway down her back. Her hair was so dark that often some would mistake it as being raven black. She did not have the warm and welcoming hazel eyes of her brother, bur rather a brilliant green that none failed to notice. Cedric always said her eyes would sparkle when she laughed or smile.

Cedric matured early and was widely considered one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts. At thirteen, Eleanor still had no curve or womanly shape to her. Her cheeks were still full as they had been as a baby. Her nose, she felt was always a bit too large for her face, and her chin a bit round. Her pale skin had a few blemishes and pimples as expecting for a pubescent teen. She felt she was rather plain compared to her brother's stunning looks. Though her mother insisted she would grow into her looks. Her time would come and Eleanor would stop all the boys' hearts in the hallways. With her classmates already wearing touches of makeup and looking like young ladies, it was hard for Eleanor to believe.

"You are a horrible liar, love," Eleanor replied to her brother with a wink. "You know you secretly love that name. You know Dad hates when I forget things."

"Mum can owl you anything you forget. No reason to stress, Ellie."

"Easy for you to say, poster child."

Eleanor loved her family dearly, but she never felt she truly belonged. She never exactly fit the idea of what a Diggory was, whether it was her looks or personality. Cedric was by far the favorite of the two children and was allowed much more freedom and flexibility while at home. Their father Amos, who worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic, was much more quickly to divulge all of Cedric's successes at Hogwarts to his friends and Ministry's coworkers. Eleanor was barely ever mentioned, which was one reason she pushed herself so hard to be like her brother …to make her father proud and have him brag on her like he does Cedric.

Not that Eleanor was ever mistreated. She was well provided for and loved by her parents, but something was a bit off. She was often received with looks of pity and sometimes she thought fear, as if one day she would snap and wreck havoc. She was kept very sheltered from the outside wizarding world while at home. When the family did make trips to Diagon Alley or the like, she was often avoided and would hear whispers… dark whispers directed her way.

One evening she asked her father about the dark words she was grab glimpses off but did not understand. He would brush it aside as nonsense and would always said he'd explain one day when she was older. No was not the time to fear dark things, but to be a child. She should be worrying about classes and friends, not the fears of adults. He would always be sure to reminder her that she was a Diggory, through and through, and should be proud to be one. Though often that sentiment was not enough to ease her growing doubts.

She once thought the fears of her parentage would be doubted during her first year at Hogwarts. She knew without a doubt she would be sorted into Hufflepuff House. When she would be nervous about being separated from her brother, Cedric would always remind her that every Diggory for the last century was sorted into Hufflepuff, but Eleanor Diggory was to break the mold once more.

"_Eleanor Grace Diggory,"_ _Professor McGonagall voiced announced over the large group of nervous first-year Hogwarts students._

_Eleanor took a deep breath and look over to Hufflepuff table to meet the gaze of her older brother. He gave her an encouraging a sign and a thumbs up, trying to clam whatever last minute jitters she had._

_She navigated her way through the crowd of first years, climb the stairs of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile as the young girl climbed on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on top her chocolate locks. _

_The Sorting Hat almost covered her eyes. She gave a slight jump as the voice from the hat startled her._

"_A powerful witch you will become that is no doubt, but where to put. Bright you are. Ravenclaw would be a nice fit, but the world of books and knowledge are not your only calling," the Sorting Hat began._

"_Hufflepuff," she whispered, wanting desperately to be by her brother's side._

"_Hufflepuff, you say. You are fiercely loyal indeed," the Sorting Hat replied. "Willing to give anything to protect your family and friends. A great quality for a Hufflepuff, but that is not where you will shine."_

"_Sir, please. Every Diggory has been a Hufflepufff. My brother said so," Eleanor countered, brushing the Sorting Hat above her eyes._

"_Indeed Hufflepuff is home to Diggorys, but you Miss Diggory are more than you know. Willing to stand up for those that cannot do it themselves. Brave and courageous with a hint of mischief, so much like your father you are. I know exactly where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!"_

It was just one more thing that didn't make sense to Eleanor; one more thing that brought doubt in her mind that she didn't truly belong.

"You won't forget anything, Ellie. Promise. If you don't hurry, you will miss the train. Hogwarts will not survive the wrath of Weasley mischief if you aren't there to tame them," Cedric joked with a laugh.

With a wave of his wand he left, his trunks following behind and down the stairs to wait by the door.

Eleanor couldn't help but smile at the mention of Fred and George Weasley. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed a framed photo from her nightstand of the trio. The Weasley family lived close to the Diggory home, and for as long as Eleanor could remember she spent most of her summers at the Burrow with her adoptive family.

While at Hogwarts, you would be hard pressed to find the Weasley twins without Eleanor tagging behind, attempting to keep the boys out of trouble and shouting words of warning through bouts of giggles.

Eleanor remembered fondly the first time she met the twins. The three was around six years old at the time. Mrs. Weasley was keeping an eye on the Diggory children while their parents were off on Ministry business. Cedric was inside with the older Weasley boys, Charlie and Bill, discussing the current Qudditch standings. The twins were outside on their mock pitch practicing on their charmed brooms that only flew a foot or two off the ground when a soft voice called out.

"_You're beaters, aren't you? One day, I'm going to be the best chaser that Hogwarts has ever seen. My brother said so!"_

_The redheads whipped their heads around to the source of the voice. Tiny Eleanor was standing outside the pitch, with her hands on her hips, looking as confident as ever._

_The identical boys seriously studied the girls and then looked at each other before busting out with laughter._

"_You?" the first boy questioned._

"_A chaser?" the second questioned._

"_But, you're so small!" they finished in unison._

"_Then let's play," Eleanor countered, picking up a quaffle, "unless you're scared…"_

_The Burrow's yard was soon filled with laughter and shouts from the three and soon picked up an audience from the older boys. The Weasley twins were relentless on their attack against the lone chaser, who was weaving in and out of bludger attacks as expertly as a six year old could. The mini-match continued until a loud and resounding SMACK silenced the game._

_Eleanor had been knocked off her broom. A very precisely aim bludger collided with the girl's face. Cedric was halfway across the pitch to check out his baby sister when a strong arm pulled him back._

"_Wait a second," said Charlie Weasley._

_Eleanor had stood up brushed the dirt off her clothes and remounted her broom with quaffle in hand. Cedric could tell his sister was in pain and see the tears in her eyes, but she was refusing to let them fall. She wasn't going to look weak in front of her newfound friends. Both twins were ready to blame the other for he now dirtied and bloodied face complete with broken nose, but quickly followed the girl's lead and continued the game until Eleanor scored. _

_She flew over to the boy that had hit her, or at least judging by his flushed, embarrassed face was the guilty culprit. Her eyes sparkled with a hit of trouble and she gave him what was soon known as Eleanor's signature smirk, and as he grew older, George Weasley would realize that smirk was the cutest thing he had ever seen._

"_You hit like a girl," she laughed. "I'm Ellie."_

"_I'm Fred, and this is my brother George," George said. "Think this one is a keeper Freddie. I like her," Fred said, playing along with George's prank. _

A week later, Eleanor finally discovered that George was pretending to be Fred and vice versa. From that day on, she could always tell the Weasley twins apart.

When her father came to pick up his children from the Burrow, he was greeted by his daughter's face and clothes covered in blood and dirt. Her nose had been put perfectly back in place thanks to Mrs. Weasley, but not before her and the boys got a stern talking. The sight of her did not amuse her father, and she received another lecture when she came home.

Her father did not approve of her close friendship with the Weasley twins. If she had a galleon for every time she heard her father say she needed to stay away from those twins, she would be one very wealthy witch.

"Don't get me wrong, the Weasley are a good wizarding family," he would say. "But those boys are a bad influence, always causing trouble and in detention more than they are in class. You are the last person that need to be falling into trouble, Eleanor."

Eleanor gently held the photo that shown the three children running and laughing on the grounds of Hogwarts. She carefully packed it in her trunk and flicked her want to send the luggage downstairs to wait alongside her brother's.

"Let's go home," she whispered with a smile tracing her lips, ready to face the new adventure this year would bring.


	2. Of Platform 9 34 & Lightning Bolt Scars

**_Chapter Two is posted and ready for your viewing pleasure. Whether you have stumbled over here from my Batman fan-fic or have found this through your own search, I welcome you and appreciate you taking the time to give this story a chance. I do appreciate any feedback. Harry Potter is a new world for me to venture through, so I'm still navigating and attempting to make this feel as authentic as possible. I would love to hear from you! Hope you enjoy - trs0010_**

* * *

_Chapter II: Of Platform 9 3/4 and Lightning Bolt Scars_

For the second year in a row, Eleanor was the cause of the late arrival for the Diggory family to King's Cross Station. Amos Diggory and his two children had used the Floo Network to travel to Diagon Alley. Cedric had a new broom waiting to be picked up at Broomstix. Nimbus 2000, one of the fastest racing brooms to be released and was quite coveted by any player.

Eleanor had begged for her father to purchase her one as well only to get a lecture on why her broom, Cedric's hand-me-down Nimbus 1700, was perfectly fine. Of course, Eleanor knew her broom was fine. She had managed to be the top-scoring Chaser for Gryffindor's house team last season, but she couldn't help but be jealous at Cedric's gift for all his hard work at Hogwarts. She did manage an upgrade. Cedric gave her his old Cleansweep Seven, a slightly newer and better model than her own.

That broom was the cause of the trouble. The Diggorys were leaving the Leaky Cauldron, Cedric proudly holding his new addition when Eleanor realized she was missing something.

"MY BROOM!" she shouted hitting her head with her hand. She had left the Cleansweep Seven propped against the back porch wall after her practice session with her brother the day before. She had completely forgotten to grab the broom on the way out.

After a long lecture from her father for being so careless and threats to let go to Hogwarts without it to teach her lesson, Amos allowed her to Floo back to the Diggory home to retrieve the broom. She was thankful to not have to explain to Gryffindor's Captain, Oliver Wood why she didn't have broom their first practice. The team was already in desperate need of a new Seeker. She didn't want to add new Chaser to that list.

The Diggory's arrived to the crowded King's Cross station with 15 minutes to spare before the Hogwarts Express was to depart. Muggles where jumping on and off trains in a rush, heading to their destination. With two carts full of trunks, it was a struggle to navigate through the traffic to Platform 9 3/4.

"If we had arrived like I had planned, we would have avoided this mess," Amos Diggory muttered loudly enough for his daughter to hear. "There we are, Platforms 9 and 10."

The family had stopped between the two brick columns that indicated the platforms. Muggles continued to maneuver around the stopped family, unaware what waited just beyond.

"Best be off you two," Amos said. "No time for long goodbyes."

He ruffled his son hair, gave him a warm hug and motioned him toward the platform gateway. "Break the broom in well, son. Have a great term. Look out for your sister," Amos called as Cedric seemingly disappeared into the brick column.

Amos gave his daughter a hug. "Don't let those Weasley boys get you into too much trouble, dear," he warned with a knowing look.

"Can't make any promises, father," Eleanor said with her signature smirk marking her faeatures.

She started her run straight into the brick column that would lead her safely to Platform 9 ¾. In a blink of an eye, the familiar loud whistle and the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts express greeted Eleanor.

The familiar sounds and chatter were music to her ears. Trunks waiting to be packed away. Owls hooting in excitement of all the bustle. Mewing of cats that were running in and out of the crowds. Families saying their last goodbyes and giving their final words of wisdom to their children. Students already in compartments hanging out the windows to waving goodbye one last time before off for another year at Hogwarts.

A smile broke out on Eleanor's face. She was home. Cedric had already boarded the train and was swept into the excitement of reuniting with his Hufflepuff housemates. Eleanor did not spend much time with her brother during the school year. Being different years and in different houses meant very little time to be had.

She boarded the back of the train and began her search for an empty compartment or a familiar head of fiery red hair. It the very last compartment, there was a boy with dark hard jetting everywhere. His green eyes were bright through his hand-mended glasses. He was struggling to get his trunk onto the train.

"First year, isn't it?" Eleanor asked, watching the boy.

"How could you tell?" he replied, obviously disheveled from the experience.

"Let me help. I'm Eleanor. Third year. Gryffindor," Eleanor introduced herself, reaching her hand out to shake his.

"But you can call her Ellie Bellie!" a loud voice shouted from the platform.

"George Weasley, call me that one more time and I swear…"

"…you'll clock me on good time. Saying it for years, think I'm safe, love," George Weasley replied. He was tall and lanky, with the famous Weasley red hair cut short. His hazel eyes always had the spark of laughter hidden in them. His looked up at Eleanor with his lopsided grin she loved.

Eleanor shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she had done a hundred times at the Weasley Twins.

"No hug for your favorite and not to mention best looking twin?" George asked, placing his hands over his "broken heart."

"I haven't seen Fred," Eleanor said with a wink. "Maybe if you help my new friend…." She trailed off, as she hadn't gotten his name yet.

"Harry," the boy supplied.

"Of course, Harry," Eleanor continued. "Help Harry get his trunk into this compartment, then might can spare a hug for you Mr. Weasley."

"Only keeping me around for my muscles, I see," George flexed his arms and was greeted by the bubbly giggle of Eleanor Diggory that he had missed so much. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

Fred Weasley joined his brother at the platform near Harry. He looked and smiled at Ellie.

"Already requesting our services? That must be a record time, George," he joked.

"The trunk… now, please?" Eleanor motioned to the trunk with one hand while the other was on her hip.

"She means business, Georgie."

The twins and Harry with the direction of Eleanor had Harry's trunk quickly off the platform and tucked away in the corner of a compartment.

"Thanks," Harry said, using a hand to push his sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"What's that?" Fred asked suddenly, while pointing to a lightning bolt scar on first year's head.

"Bullocks," Eleanor mutter, knowing that scar could only belong to one person.

"Blimey," said George. "Are you…"

"He is," said Fred. "Aren't you?"

"What?" asked Harry, his attention switching quickly from Fred and George.

"Harry Potter," the twins finished in unison.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes. I am."

"The Harry Potter?" Eleanor couldn't believe it. One of the most famous wizards in the world was standing right in front of her and she helped him with his trunk. She felt horrible for starting, which she knew Fred and George were also doing, but he was a legend.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" came a call from the platform.

"Coming, Mom," they called in sync and left, but not before giving Harry one more look. His face was blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, about the stares," Eleanor offered, trying to make him feel more comfortable. She knew how difficult first year could be. She couldn't imagine how he would feel being who he was and everyone gawking at him. He was a celebrity after all. "You'll get use to it, I suppose. We've all just grown up with the stories of you defeating well… You-Know-Who. You're almost a myth. It's a shock to see you in the flesh."

"Don't think I'll ever get use to the stares," Harry replied, taking the seat next to the window. Eleanor drifting her gaze out to see the large Weasley clan outside, Mrs. Weasley giving her last-minute goodbyes.

"The Weasleys are great," Eleanor commented to Harry, noticing him watching the exchange outside. "They all are in Gryffindor with me too. This is Ron's first year too."

Ellie smiled as Mrs. Weasley wiped Ron's face with a handkerchief much to his embarrassment and his older brothers' amusement.

"You see Percy there," Eleanor pointed to the oldest of the red headed boys. "He's a Prefect. If you have any questions while at Hogwarts, he'll be the one to go to. He's a bit stuffy compared to the rest of the lot, but he means well."

She watched as the Twins teased him about his Prefect badge. She knew how proud Precy was to serve as Prefect. Knowing him, it was all he talked about all summer. Knowing the Twins, they had been relentless in their teasing all summer.

Mrs. Weasley kissed Percy on the cheek and sent him on his way. Then she turned her attention to her twin sons.

"Now you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – blown up a toilet," she warned.

"Blown up a toilet?" George questioned. "We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though. Thanks, Mom," Fred added.

Eleanor walk closer to the window and lifted open the latch, allowing the bustling sounds from below to enter the compartment. She hung out the window with a smile on her face and called down to the pulp, redheaded woman.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. Weasley. I'll keep them out of trouble."

"Eleanor, dear," Mrs. Weasley fondly called. "We missed you this summer. Keep an eye on them and for Ronald."

"I'll keep them in line," Eleanor assured her.

"Likely story," Fred and George responded. "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," Fred added.

"Shut up," Ron muttered, his face almost as red as his hair.

Eleanor returned fully into the carriage and began to shut the door when the Weasley Twins brought up Harry's name.

Eleanor saw Harry shrink into his seat so he couldn't be seen and give away that he had been listening to their conversation. Mention of his scar, little Ginny Weasley wanting to meet him and You-Know-Who floated around. Mrs. Weasley, always the mother, showing her evident concern in her voice for the boy she had just met.

A loud whistle sounded, indicating that it as 11 o'clock and the train was ready to deport. Mrs. Weasley rushed her sons on the train, and each leaned out a window of the closest compartment to receive a final goodbye and kiss from their mother. Eleanor could see big crocodile tears falling from Ginny's eyes.

She could remember Cedric's first year to Hogwarts. The first year she was alone all year. She cried and cried at the platform, thinking she'd never see him again. She spent most of that year at the Burrow whenever she could, tailing along with Fred and George in whatever scheme to prank Ron they could concoct.

The train slightly jerked forward and began to inch away from the platform.

"You mind if I sit here for a spell?" Eleanor asked, her things already occupying space in the carriage. She didn't feel like moving it somewhere else, and she felt guilty leaving Harry by himself.

Harry nodded and she took the other seat by the window, watching as Mrs. Weasley chased the train to get one more glimpse of her sons. She quickly disappeared in the crowd and the train picked up speed, whizzing passed houses and off to Hogwarts.

Not too much time had passed before Ron Weasley opened the carriage door.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the empty seat beside Eleanor. "Everywhere else is full."

Eleanor smiled and patted the seat with her hand. "Looks like you're in luck, Ronald. She's all yours."

He sat down beside Eleanor and glanced Harry's way before quickly looking out the window, pretending that he hadn't. Eleanor smiled and winked at Harry.

"Hey, Ron."

All three looked to the carriage door to see the Weasley Twins.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train –Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," George said.

"Right, " mumbled Ron.

"By we... we mean you, Ellie," Fred added.

"I prefer to stay away from anything with more than four legs," Eleanor commented. She had seen Lee since last term, but she wasn't looking forward to a reunion that involved a spider.

"No worries, love," Geroge said, poking out his chest. "We Weasley would never let any harm come to our maiden fair."

Eleanor stood up in defeat with a faint smile. No point arguing against them.

"Fine, but if that… thing… comes near me, it'll be your head, George!" she lightly smacked him on his arm. "You won't mind watching my trunk, will you Ron?"

"Of course, he won't. That's what ickle Ronniekins is for," Fred replied for him.

"Harry," George finally addressed the other boy in the compartment. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then."

With George grabbing one arm and Fred the other, they drug Eleanor out of the carriage and into the hallway.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry," she called before being whisked away towards the middle of the train.

The trio had almost reached Lee's compartment when the Twins abruptly stopped with Eleanor like a rag doll flinging to a halt as well.

"Wait a minute, Fred," George looked at his brother glancing over Eleanor's head. "I do believe we didn't get our proper greetings."

"I do believe you are right. That's really disappointing of you, El. I thought I knew you," Fred said, letting go of her arm.

"After spending the last half of the summer away from us, too!" George interjected, releasing his grip as well.

"And you say I'm the drama queen!" Eleanor laughed, wrapping her arms around the waist of Fred Weasley.

He returned the action, giving her his patented bear hug. "We missed our voice of reason. We've gotten into more trouble than Mom could handle."

"I can only imagine what poor Ronald went through," Eleanor laughed, releasing her grip of Fred and throwing her arms around George Weasley's neck.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly lifting her off the ground with his grip. "He didn't suffer more than usual," George commented, "and we did really miss you."

"I missed you too," Eleanor said, pulling her head away so she could look up at George. "I missed the both of you."

"As much as I enjoy the sentimental reunion, love. It will not get you out of your date with Mr. Eight Legs," Fred interjected.

Eleanor broke away from George's embrace and turned to face Fred ready to spit off a comment. Before she could utter a word, she was pushed into a nearby carriage and greeted with loud "Eleanor!" from a group of girls and could hear Lee Jordan state that that must mean the Weasleys aren't too far behind then.

If on cue, both Weasleys appeared by her side and each threw an arm around her shoulder, and Eleanor could not have been happier to be going home.


End file.
